The Disappearing Act
by Senta1000
Summary: WHERE IS SHE? That's what everyone's left asking when their best friend, Abigail Finnigan, disappears right after Lina Stuart(now Potter) gets married. What was she hiding that summer after Hogwarts? Is she okay? Is she even alive? Lets take a look behind the scenes, because I'm pretty certain that there's a lot more to everything than it seems. *Collection of One-shots.*
1. Getting The Job

**Author's Note: This is a kind of sequel to The New Generation, The Spark, Us, and I Hate You Because I Love You. I'd suggest reading those first or this won't make as much sense at it could. Just saying, but you don't have to. This story is a collection of one-shots that solve the mystery of Abby's disappearance. There might be a lot of chapters, but the chapters will not necessarily be long, and the story might not go in exact order all of the time. Hope you enjoy!**

**Getting The Job**

**April 7th, 2024**

**Abby P.O.V.**

It was a slow sunday the day I got the job at Ollivander's. I was walking down the street, bored by the day's happenings, doing nothing exactly except finishing off my ice cream cone I had started in Fortescue's. Some business friends of my mother's had been about to come over when I left, and, as they weren't people I particularly cared for, my mum had let me off seeing them and told me to go spend the day doing whatever I pleased. I had thought of going to shops in muggle london at first, but since I didn't know where many were, this turned out to be dull at best, so I had retreated here.

It was hot and the cobblestones shone with light, so I went into shops for no reason on many occasions just to escape the heat. The particular shop I found myself entering last was a surprise to me. I had just thrown my napkin away after wiping off my lips from the cone, and found myself entering Ollivander's wand shop. The tinkle of the bell was so familiar to me it felt like I had entered many times, rather than only the one when I had gotten my wand years before. I felt suddenly curious. What really went on in here?

I stood a little inside the door as I surveyed the dusty room. It was wide, and you could tell it was long as well, but most of it was covered in shelves upon shelves of wand cases. I started when I heard the snap of a door opening and closing in the background, and heard the rusty voice of the ancient man Olivander greeting me.

"Miss Finnigan, I couldn't say I ever thought I'd see you back here! What brings you here?" the old man asked. I smiled a little sheepishly.

"I was just curious to what goes on in here. All I know of it is that it's a wand shop and people buy their wands here, but nothing else."

To my surprise, Mr. Olivander smiled warmly at me. "I don't get many people—let alone teenagers—asking me that question! Come, I will show you my workshop!" He tottered back the way he had come towards the door, and I followed him. Pushing it open for me to see, he stepped inside. As I stepped after him, I sniffed the air and got back a slightly musty, slightly woody smell that was quite nice. Looking around the room, I was amazed at what I saw. Drawers lined the walls, each marked with names and dates and other things. Stacks of wood lay in one corner, and there was a wooden desk with many instruments and tools littering it. On it, I observed a half-made wand.

"This is quite amazing!" I exclaimed excitedly. To think that I was seeing the workshop where so many great wands are made is incredible. "Have you used this office all your time as a wandmaker?"

"I've made every wand I've ever sold in this room. Your mother's, your father's, your friend's, your own were all made here. I label each drawer with the animal I have taken the magical core from. I keep track of all purchases, and make the actual wands on my desk. I find it a rather pleasurable process, the making of wands. Each has a mind of it's own."

"It is so interesting." I said. I was looking around the room with wonder again. Here is where the most important magical objects are made. Ollivander looked at me curiously.

"Are you interested in wandlore, Miss Finnigan?" He asked, looking me over.

"Not until today. I've never given it much thought, but it seems quite amazing to be able to make the most important magical object there is!"

"Have you given much thought on your career?" He asked again, tentatively. I frowned.

"My mother wants me to work at the ministry, and I assume my father hopes for that, too."

"What do you wish to do?"  
"I don't exactly know, to be honest."

"Well, based on your enthusiasm today, you might consider working here. I have a son who works here, and his young daughter also, but there is always work to be done, and I could teach you over time to make your own wands." Ollivander said. My eyes widened, looking once again around the room. Working her—it seemed rather odd, because I had never even thought of it before today, but I hadn't felt this excited in a long time. I smiled at the old man.

"I do have to consider my options more, but I think that I would love to." I said. He smiled, and ushered us back out into the main shop as the door bell tinkled. As I left, I said:

"I'll owl you soon to tell you what I have decided."

"I'll look forward to it." he said, his silver eyes twinkling at me.


	2. Graduation

**Graduation**

**June 16th, 2024**

**Abby P.O.V.**

The morning of June 16th was a morning in which the day seemed to be holding it's breath. The morning seemed rushed, hazy, and altogether quite forgettable when compared to the rest of the day—the afternoon, when we were to graduate, cast it's enormous shadow over everything else.

While every soon-to-be graduate walked around with what looked like an almost physical disconnect from all of their surroundings—dumbfounded by the reality and nostalgia that were fighting inside their brains—I was thanking Merlin to be done with Hogwarts. For me, Hogwarts was a lot of things. It _was_ somewhat homely after all these years, and it _would _be strange living somewhere else than the bedroom I shared with my friends(and my not-so friends Riley and Amber)during the winter and spring months, but overall, it was a place I generally associated with a trapped feeling and a wish to start-over.

I would never escape my reputation from Hogwarts totally—the wizarding world was too small for that—but it would be some relief. I wanted to be remembered for loyalty to my friends, determination, bravery, sarcasm, humor, and spunk, not my record of shagging partners. That was all I had been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to all except Gracie, Lina, and Rose.

I had nothing more that scared me about the world I was going into, because before I had been nervous about what I would do, not having any clear prospects and all, but now that I had accepted Mr. Ollivander's offer it was fine. My friends generally thought it was rather puzzling that I had fell into a career I had never considered before so quickly, but supported me. My father and mother were rather disappointed that I had not chosen something "bigger", but all other adults I knew loved that I was working for the wand maker that had helped them so much in the Second Wizarding War, Lilac's father and Lorcan's mother particularly.

No, I was not so sad about leaving Hogwarts, but I _was_ nervous about keeping in touch with my friends. It wasn't that I doubted our friendship, but it would be harder when we didn't share a dorm. If anyone broke off, I don't know what I'd do. I'm certain that person wouldn't be me though. You would need something huge to make me leave my friends.

Anyway, the morning was short, spent doing nothing other than packing and being caught up in my thoughts. The midday was when it started, though. The preparations, the opening of the crisp wrappers around our dresses, the hair, the makeup, everything. A tedious process for people like us, who are waiting for something. Compliments are exchanged, and then we say goodbye to our home of 7 years forever.

The walk down to the Great Hall is long, and we glance from side to side, trying to drink every single detail in, our minds not letting us face the fact that this would be the last time we would be seeing them for a long while. Maybe we would visit from time to time, but not many people do.

When we partnered up and walked out, I was with Lina, because her fiance was in the crowd, and I didn't have a boyfriend. We were fine, though. Albus and Gracie, though. That was cute.

As Lina and I walked out, we made a big deal, Lina blowing a kiss to James and me making fun of her. I listened to an extent throughout the whole graduation, but it was the end of it that was the best. The confetti, the congratulations, the general proud feeling that says, "we did it." Through the happiness, Gracie ran to kiss Albus, Rose kissed Scorpius, and Lina and James shared many kisses that were the least conspicuous out of the others, seeing as they had been doing that for years. I smiled when I saw my best friend kiss Albus. That had been long overdue.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you!" My mother said, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back eagerly. I was close to my mother. My father nodded, gave me a smile and a small hug as well.

"I'm so happy you've done so well." he said, smiling. My father didn't waste many words on things that were simple. He didn't know how to do congratulations, really. Or sympathies. Other than those, he could talk for hours. But him and I weren't close. I still tried to impress him, though. As I said before, he wasn't so happy about me taking up a job in Ollivander's.

Setting that aside, though, I was happy. Happy to be done with school, happy to be getting my own house and my own job and looking forward to my future. Hopefully, it would be great.


	3. Meeting Fred

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry this is way late, but I have a four day weekend this weekend, so I'm hopefully going to be able to put up a chapter of I hate you because I love you as well, but tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

Meeting Fred

** June 23rd, 2024**

** Abby P.O.V.**

I was already working in Diagon Alley when I met Fred. I mean, I didn't _meet _him, strictly speaking, I had already met him before, but I hadn't really ever _talked_ to him not in a group with Rose. It was his first day working at the Leaky Cauldron, and it was my first night I hadn't payed for my own drink in a long time.

Passing through in the morning, I had seen him, done a double-take, and went over to talk to him. Looking up to see that I was the one tapping my fingers on the bar, he grinned.

"Abigail Finnigan. What brings you here?"  
"I should be asking _you _that, Fred _Weasley_. You know I work around here, but I thought you had set your sites in the Auror business. Was I wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked.

"Next time I see you come through, I'll tell you all about it, but I'm quite busy right now. Come back tonight and I'll tell you all about my post-Hogwarts life."

"Deal. By the way, the man in the corner has a bad temper on him, so I'd get him his drinks fast." I said, smiling at him. He saluted me.

"Thanks for the tip."

…

***Three Hours Later***

**Fred P.O.V.**

Abigail had been correct about the man in the corner, he had a nasty temper and had been here all morning, constantly ordering his drink and getting mad at what he called "late service". The Leaky wasn't quite as glamorous as the Auror Training, but being an Auror had not been my vision, it had been James'. He had been very disappointed, and surprised, to hear that I was quitting, but not unsupportive. The real matter he didn't understand was why I was working here and not at Weasley's. That part, I didn't exactly understand myself, but I had the vague idea on me that it was because I was working my way up. I liked business, and maybe once I was higher up here I could run both shops. Now that would be cool.

Seeing Abigail was not much of a surprise, I did know she worked here, not where, I would have to ask when she met me for drinks. I didn't know much about her, frankly. Rose had mentioned her humor and sarcasm a few times, along with her extreme loyalty to all of them, but I had never struck up any kind of conversation with her over the time I had been at Hogwarts with her, or during the summer holidays either. Rose's friends were hardly of my interest back then.

Now it was different. At school we were two years ahead of them, but in real life we were almost equal in status. Also, I would be seeing her passing through a few times, and probably in Diagon Alley itself—I assumed she lived there, as well—so being friendly with her couldn't hurt. I didn't get out of work until ten, but I could talk to her and serve people at the same time.

**9:38PM**

** Abby P.O.V.**

Fred didn't specify a time, so I went back to the Leaky Cauldron around the time I thought his shift would end. When I got there, he was still working, but it was quieter. The Leaky was more popular in the day, there were other pubs that were better known for their night service. He looked up from cleaning a glass when he saw me, and grinned in a way that reminded me heavily of the times I had spoken to Roxanne, and also a bit of Lily's smile.

I slid into a seat at the bar, and he asked me what I would like. I didn't want to get smashed, so I just order a butterbeer. Alcohol might have been my thing at Hogwarts, but I hadn't had a shot of firewhiskey in ages. I didn't want to feel terrible in the morning, and I didn't want to give Michael, Mr. Ollivander's middle aged son, a reason to frown at me. He was slightly too uptight for my taste sometimes, but he was nice, and his daughter was wonderful. Missy, Michelle Ollivander, was the sweetest little girl you would ever meet. She was five, and, since her family had only recently moved back to England to help in the store(they had been in America), she talked with a cute southern accent that was slightly overlayed with british. It would get to be more English once she had been here longer, but I couldn't get over how adorable she was. She was also, surprisingly, a huge help around the store, even though she was only five years old. She always knew where to put things, and loved to organize the shelves upon shelves of wands, along with everything else in the shop.

When Fred and I began talking we mainly spoke about our jobs, how Fred had decided he really didn't want to work in the Auror department after all, and thought he would rather try to figure out what appealed to him while he worked in the Leaky. When Fred's shift, ended, however, he came to sit down next to me in a booth, and we started talking about other things. For instance, he asked about Hogwarts, and my last years while he wasn't there. I assured him, laughing, that I was sure they would have been more interesting if he was there. I asked about Auror training, and he assured me that Scorpius and Albus would have their work cut out for them, although he said that they were probably more suited for it than he had been. He said that he had applied to the Auror office because he just assumed that, as a Weasley, he belonged there, but he was wrong. We talked about Rose, Lily, Roxanne, and all other cousins. He told me a bit about each family member I asked about with a protective glint in his eyes.

"Roxy told me before she told the family, you know. It was weird, 'cause I had never expected it from her. She was always joking around and pretending she was a slut or whatever."

"How did you react?" I asked, interested. He looked uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck shiftily.

"I was kinda pissed she hadn't told me sooner. I yelled at her a bit, but I wasn't upset that she likes girls. I mean, realistically, it means I don't have to protect her from idiot guys."

"By saying that you assume that girls are so much better, which is not really true."

"Well, yeah, but…..I don't know, it's a guy thing."

"I bet you still secretly love badgering all the guys Lily dates, though."

"Well, Lily is a different case entirely. Personally, I believe that she needs all the help she can get." he said. I burst out laughing at his insult to Lily's taste, rocking back in forth in my chair with laughter. Fred looked rather pleased with himself for making me laugh. Once my laughter had died down, I took a quick look at the clock, and was surprised to see it was a little past eleven. I turned back to Fred, an apologetic look on my face, and he guessed my thought before I said it.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that my street can be a little frightening when it's too late." I said, shrugging.

"I can walk you home if you like!" He volunteered, standing up and giving me his hand. I accepted his hand, but shook my head.

"It's okay, you should probably be getting back to your flat, as well."

"Well, if you're sure." he said as we both walked out of the Leaky onto the dark street. He turned towards me, looking down at me from his height. He was very tall, I realized, as he looked at me, a half-smile on his face that reminded me of every one of his family members.

"Talking to you was fun." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was." He said, grinning back. We stood, looking at each other for a few seconds, then I shrugged and turned.

"Well, I guess I'll be going."

"Bye, Abby."

I had only walked a few steps before I collided into something, and shrieked. Finding that it was only Fred again, laughing, I fumed and hit him angrily on the arm, trying to control my fast heartbeat.

"Scared of the dark, are you?"

"Idiot!" I said over my shoulder, walking off again.

"Hey!" he shouted after me, causing me to turn again, rolling my eyes and putting one hand on my hip exasperatedly.

"Yes?"

"I guess I'll be seeing you again soon, seeing as you're totally and crazily attracted to me!" Fred said cockily.

"You're nuts!" I said, turning around and heading back to my street, shaking my head slightly. It probably runs in the family.


End file.
